fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dk64rules (series) Part 1: Stolen!
Sixty Four: Mom, I'm gonna go play some '64! Mom: Okay! Dk64rules (Narrator): This is the staple that holds Sixty Four's Book of Life together, being able to go down to his basement after homework and play his favorite game system, the Nintendo 64. Hi, I'm Dk64rules, and I'll be your guide through the challenging adventure that awaits our 11-year-old video game addict. Dk64rules: The Series A stunning, touching, adventureous fan-fiction! Created by: Dk64rules Starring: Sixty Four Mom Eight Bit Mick Cool AND MORE! All characters belong to their original owners and I give credit to whoever I borrow a character from. Nintendo 64 by Nintendo 2010 Vectrix, inc. 2010 NextGen Games, inc. Written by Dk64rules Chapter 1: A Day in the Life DK: Hello. As previously stated, our to-be hero is playing some '64. Let's check in. Sixty: HA! Take that Bowser! Now let's play some Donkey Kong 64! My favorite game! Mom: Time for dinner, Sixty! Sixty: Aw, man! I'll deal with you later, DK64! upstairs DK: Well, no need to spy on his dinner plans. Wait, who is this? His friend, Eight Bit coming to the door? knocking Mom: Go see who that is, Sixty. opens door Eight: Hello, Sixty. Hello, Mrs. Four. Mom: Hi Eight. Sixty, tell him we're eating dinner. Sixty: Eight, we're- Eight: Oh, sorry for interupting. See ya later. Mom: Bye. Sixty: Alright, I'm finished. Back to the games! downstairs to '64 Eight: You like this, do you? Sixty: EIGHT?! Eight: Yes. So, you like this? Sixty: Yeah! Give it back! Eight: Here. Sixty the '64 Sixty: Why are you here? Eight: Well, there's a '64 game contest next week, and since you like that system so much, why don't you join? Sixty: Well, I'm only good on my system. Eight: Oh, it's B.Y.O.S.: Bring Your Own System. Sixty: Price? Eight: Free. Sixty: I'll join! Where's the sign-up sheet? Eight: In the town hall. About to be entered in 3 minutes. Sixty: NOOOO! I must get over there! out door, rushes to town hall Sixty: The sheet! sheet 5 seconds before man takes it to be entered. DK: Well, it looks like our hero to-be has entered. Let's check on Eight. Eight: Hehehe.....now that he is gone and I have taken his '64, he won't be able to enter! Eight: And I didn't even mention that his crush, Amy, was gonna be there! Hehehehe! Eight: Now she will be mine and he will die of sadness! Haha! DK: Oh, no! What will happen to Sixty??? Chapter 2: NOOOOO!!! Sixty: Well, back to the games! in horror Sixty: WHAT THE HELL? Where are my games?! And my N64?!? Sixty: Eight! to Eight Bit's Mansion Eight's Butler: Are you on the guest list, sir? Sixty: Guest list? You're master ran off with my stuff! Butler: Beyond my control. Sixty: Butlers don't have any! Butler: Right. Are you on the list?? Sixty: Heh...no. Butler: Good day. slams door Sixty: I know! Amy usually keeps her tall ladder in her garage! I can use that to get to Eight's window! Sixty: Aah, Amy..... half hour of walikng later Sixty: I made it. Amy's house. phone rings Sixty: Hello? Mom: Why in the world would you leave without permission?! Sixty: My games and system were stolen by Eight! I ran out to get them back! Mom: Well.....be here by 9:00! Sixty: Okay. phone Chapter 3: Amy's Ladder Sixty: Alright. Now if I sneak in through the side... in to Amy, standing in front of side door Amy: What're you doing? Sixty: Uh, um, hmm, erm, admiring your yard? Amy: "Admiring your yard?" That's not true. I never knew you had a deceiving side. Sixty: What do that have to do with anything? Amy: I like it. I like you. Sixty: *faints* Amy: Sixty, Sixty? dreams of being launched into a massive light pool, then splashes through and falls into Amy, then darkness appears and Eight is seen stabbing a sword through Amy's heart. Sixty screams no and Eight turns and charges at him with the bloody sword, as Amy falls.... Sixty: GAAH! Wha, Eight, Amy, wha, huh? Eight: You fainted, drama queen. Sixty: You stole my system and games so I couldn't enter the '64 contest. Amy: You entered that contest? Sixty: Yeah, I'm really good. Amy: Well, give him his stuff, Eight. Eight: Oh.......so that's what you want..... out the sword from the dream Sixty: The sword! Eight: Hahahahaha! Amy, you're mine! void appears, sucking everybody in Sixty: Noooo! Amy: AAAAAH! Eight: Hahahahahahahahahaha!! seals the void and the room is empty Read: Dk64rules (series) Part 2: Away In A Helpless Void Category:Fan Fiction Category:NextGen Games, inc. Games Category:Chapters